The Attraction from another World…Or Maybe One
by Kyuubi is Pimpin
Summary: Instead of Bumblebee Sam meets Jetfire first. Fem Sam
1. The Blackbird part 1 Meeting

The Attraction from another World…Or Maybe One.

Warning- fem Sam

Pairings – fem Sam/ Jetfire

The Blackbird part 1/ Meeting

Disclaimer- I own Nothing

* * *

Samantha 'Spitfire' Witwicky was a Aviation genius with sky blue eyes. She could tell a sopwith camel to a B2 stealth bomber just from the shape in the _dark_. She was walking with her parents , Judy and Ron Witwicky, in the Aerospace museum in Washington D.C with her favorite toy, a **Lockheed SR-71** "Blackbird",in her hand. They came upon a plane that was black and looked like a triangle. " mama and daddy did you know that plane is a **Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird"** and that…" She started naming facts that even the tour guides didn't know!

Jetfire was a seeker sent by the fallen to find the sun harvester, but that was eons ago. He still wears the Deception insignia but is a spy for the Autobots in the Deception ranks. He was in a stasis that prevented him from moving, but was aware of his surroundings from 1964 to the present sitting in this human shelter collecting rust. Then he saw a seven year old human and her parents* walk up to him and the girl start saying facts that even he did not know, and he is a 300,000 year old,50 ft robot from another planet!

The older female human then spoke "Sam, come on dear let's move on to another exhibit" The seven year old known as Sam was about to speak, but before she could get a word out of her mouth, an elderly man that looked to be one hundred with strange red eyes, walked up to the family with a name tag that said 'Jethrow Flyer' and said "I will watch your daughter while you go explore the museum" Ron was about to protest but the man had a nature that said' I will not hurt her.' They left Sam with the elderly worker and when the parents were out of sight, the man turned to the seven year old and said "Would you like to sit in the cockpit of this ancient bird?" the look that the man got from the girl was enough to have his old 'heart' skip a few beats. Sam had to pinch herself to make sure this was real. The elderly man got a ladder from another plane exhibit and wheeled it up to the Blackbird, climbed up the ladder and opened the cockpit and stepped down off of the ladder. When Sam sat in the cockpit, she could have sworn that she heard a humming from the plane. She then put her hands on the joystick (**get it ,Joy-stick, Sam is a girl.**) and it felt right in her hands, like it was molded for her. She then gets flashes of two robots holding each other in a war zone while one screams at the other to wake up, and then the image was gone as fast as it appeared. When Sam and her parents were out of sight of the plane, the words ' sparkmate' appeared on the front of the plane in front of the cockpit.

* * *

***- He was on the planet long after the dawn of the human race. **


	2. The Blackbird part 2 Savior

The Blackbird part 2/ Savior

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Eleven years later.

Sam awoke to the sound of a jet fighter pilot revving their engines for takeoff. She rolled over and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock and got out of bed. She went to her dresser and got her clothes. Ten minutes later, she got out of the shower and walked down the steps to the kitchen and saw her mom making breakfast. "Hi mom" "good morning Sam" Judy replied to her daughter. Sam then asked, "Hey mom can we go get me a car?" "Yes, your dad can take you," Judy countered. "But mom, Dad is a cheapskate." Sam whined. "Well This cheapskate is buying your car." Ron Witwicky said to his daughter. "What it's true!"

They pulled up to a Porsche dealership and Sam turned to her father and Said "No, No, You're buying me a Porsche!?" "You have to be kidding me!"

Ron replied "Yes I am kidding; you are not getting a Porsche." Ron drove to a used car lot called 'Bolivia's.'

Sam stared at the cars in front of her. She turned to her father and said.

"Daddy, you love me, right?" she asked.

"Of course, kiddo." Rom said.

"You see that car over there?"

"Yeah."

"That car is 40-year old virgin, the one to the right of it is 50-year old virgin, and the car to the right of that one is I'm-going-to-die-a-virgin." Sam said with a straight face.

"Well I know what car I want you to get. . . "

"Dad!" She said embarrassed

"Sorry kiddo. Now come on, let's go see this Bolivia guy."

Sam sighed, but none-the-less followed her father over to a tall black man that for some odd reason reminded her of Bernie Mac. Said man was currently checking her out.

"Hello, Miss. . ."

"Witwicky. Sam Witwicky," she answered.

"Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

_'Uncles don't stare at you like you're a piece of meat,'_ she suddenly remembered her friend Miles and his uncle. _'I stand corrected.'_

"Sam," Bobby started as he walked towards the lot. "There is a mystical bond between man and machine. Cars pick the drivers, not the other way around."

" I can put a car back together in my sleep." she mumbled. "And the nice cars reject me?"

The man began rambling (something about liars and Mammies?) when she saw it. Her only salvation in this junk heap.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, interrupting the black man. "Dad, look!"

The two men watched as she ran over to a Black and red 1970 Dodge Charger Daytona*. Sam circled it, a big grin on her face.

There was something important Sam knew she should remember about her old toy plane, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

"Oh yeah, it is." her dad and Bobby came up next to her. "It's got racing stripes."

Bobby, smelling a sale, smiled brightly and patted the hood. "Yeah, it's got racing. . . Wait, I've never seen this car before."

Sam barely listened, looking inside before opening the door and climbing in. Oh yeah, this was freedom in its best form. Nice leather seats, funny accessories. She might need to touch it up, After all, it was her car, or at least it would be soon. She ran her thumb over the dirt covered horn.

"The hell is that?" she tilted her head at the symbol on her Roadrunner.

Ron saw that his daughter liked the car and he turned to Bobby. "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels, custom paint job-"

"The paint's faded," Sam interrupted.

"But its custom," Bobby frowned.

"Custom faded?" the teen gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're a girl," he tried writing her off. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Sam's lip curled. Yeah, she was a girl. But she could put a car back together _in her sleep! _

"Five grand," Bobby decided.

"I'm not paying over four," Ron stated.

Sam's jaw dropped. What the hell? Fuckin cheapskate.

"Get out the car, girly," Bobby said.

"You said that cars pick the drivers."No! She couldn't lose her beautiful Daytona. She wouldn't.

"Well sometimes they pick one with a cheap-ass father. Get out the car."

Sam bit her lip. 'Damnit Ronald James Witwicky! Don't be a cheapskate for once.' Sam reached for the door handle and got out, though it took a lot of pushing on her part.

"See, another reason it should be cheaper," she grumbled. "The doors need to be oiled."

Bobby began trying to sell them another car next to her Daytona, Ron trying to cheer the teenager up. As Sam shut the driver's door, the passenger door swung open and knocked into the car Bobby was sitting in.

Ron hurried over to make sure the man was okay while Sam felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. This felt . . . creepy, like the car was alive. Bobby laughed nervously and started walking to another car when a high pitched frequency went throughout the lot, making anything glass shatter. Everything except trhe Daytona .

Sam grinned, happy that her prize was safe.

"Four thousand!" Bobby yelled scared.

Sam got out of her car and walked up the frunt of the museum. She went towards the Aviation part of the museum, and went towards the SR-71 Blackbird that she named 'Jetfire' in her head. When she got to the place that the plane was supposed to be, the plane was gone!...

Jetfire POV

**Performing Systems Check…**

**Commencing Diagnostic**

**External Sensors…Operational**

**Personality Component…Operational**

**Checking Main Processor…100% Functional**

**Flight Processor…100% Functional **

**Jets… Operational**

**Thrusters…Malfunctioning**

**Mobility…Possible in alternate mode **

**Memory Core…Operational**

**Disabling Stasis Lock… Consciousness Restored**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a building with the words 'Aerospace museum' on the front…

* * *

*- Bumblebee will not be her guardian, You have to guess who it is. ;)


End file.
